Piel y Calor
by AnneD90
Summary: Harry busca un buen polvo en el hotel en el que se hospeda y una vez que encuentra al chico ideal, hace todo lo que pueda por llevárselo a la cama. Advertencias: AU, PWP, foot fetish, Draco!top, final abierto. Celebrando los 10 años del Drarry


**Título: **Piel y Calor.**  
>Autora: <strong>Poison_D90**  
>Beta: <strong>motoko_cydalima**  
>Personajes: <strong>Draco/Harry. **  
>Género:<strong> Romance.  
><strong>Clasificación: <strong>M.**  
>Advertencias:<strong> AU, PWP, foot fetish, Draco!top, final abierto.  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>~4400.  
><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc. Ni gano, ni quiero ganar dinero mediante este medio.**  
>Notas: <strong>No quiero dar esperanzas ni nada, pero parece que haré una continuación en un futuro. En todo caso esto está terminado. 

**xXx**

Piel y Calor.

**xXx**

Cuando entré al bar del hotel, lo primero que noté fue el ambiente poco festivo que lo envolvía. La música parecía de ascensor y el lugar estaba tan oscuro que a penas si podía distinguir siluetas. Me senté en una de las mesas cercanas a la barra, tamborilee los dedos, esperando no tan pacientemente a que alguien me atendiera. Por fin, se acercó una mujer a donde estaba. Era atractiva y yo parecí gustarle, pero no era lo que a mí me atraía.

―Un whiskey, por favor.

―¿Nada más, guapo? ―se mordió los labios en un gesto malogrado de seducción. Por el intento, le di una de mis mejores sonrisas.

―Por el momento es todo.

Mi mirada viajó por el lugar. Había muchas parejas melosas por allí, riendo y besándose. Por un momento sentí lástima por mí. Si tan sólo me hubiese contenido y no le hubiese gritado tantas cosas feas a mi exnovio, ahora mismo estaríamos disfrutando de la maravillosa brisa de la playa.

―Es extraño que no estés interesado en mí ―me dijo la señorita cuando regresó con mi bebida―. ¿Es acaso que estás casado? No llevas sortija… ¿Tienes novia? Ha de ser encantadora y muy guapa. Tú eres todo un bombón.

Y si era un bombón, ¿por qué nadie había caído aquella tarde en mis garras?

―Gracias ―le guiñé el ojo, pero ella esperaba algo más―. Tú no estás nada mal, linda, pero no eres mi tipo.

―¿Te gustan más planas, acaso? ―sonrió. Reí internamente.

―No exactamente planas. Bien formados sería el término más adecuado.

―Oh, disculpa ―dijo avergonzada, había caído en la cuenta de lo que significaban mis palabras―. Ni se te nota, ¿sabes? ¿Y no has encontrado pareja? ―negué con la cabeza―. Es muy extraño, cualquier gay soñaría con tenerte en su cama.

―Es una lástima, ¿no? ¿Y acaso no conoces a alguien que pueda querer algo de diversión esta noche?

―Estás de suerte, amigo ―la chica buscó entre las mesas y finalmente detuvo su mirada en una de ellas―. Ése chico también es gay. No viene precisamente de vacaciones, seguro mañana tiene trabajo, pero siempre que puede y quiere, sube a su habitación acompañado. Es un poco difícil tratar con él, no sólo porque es un payaso, también porque es muy reservado. Sus malos modos a veces me molestan, aun así, no puedo negar que es muy sexy y creo que él sí sería tu tipo.

―¿Te refieres al rubio? ―sí, vaya que era guapo. Iría por él―. ¿Cómo se llama?

―Draco. ¿Y tú?

―Harry.

―Podría enviarle un trago de tu parte, si quieres.

―Eso sería muy cobarde. ¿Podrías traerme lo que toma, por favor? De lo demás, me encargo yo ―la joven obedientemente fue por lo que le pedí, además de otro trago para mí. Yo llamaba a eso eficiencia.

―Suerte.

―¿La necesitaré?

―Tal vez, guapo, tal vez.

Jamás alguien se me había resistido. Aunque siempre podría haber una primera vez. Con paso decidido, me acerqué a Draco. Mis tácticas de seducción no eran muy buenas, no obstante, el alcohol siempre parecía aligerar las cosas.

―Hola ―saludé y puse el vaso lleno de un líquido transparente frente al rubio. Cuando me vio, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal. Sus ojos eran hermosos. Dos orbes grisáceos a las que no podría negarles nada. El desprecio fue evidente, aun así, no me detuve. Esperé pacientemente a que el respondiera, no me iría con las manos vacías.

―Hola ―ensanché mi sonrisa mientras lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Vestía elegantemente. Era delgado, aunque estaba seguro que bajo todas esas prendas, había un cuerpo bien formado.

―¿Te molesta si me siento? ―el hombre alzó una ceja, claramente estaba en desacuerdo.

―¿Sabes? Hay muchas mesas vacías.

―Lo noto. Nunca me ha gustado estar solo ―permanecí parado. Draco, sin más remedio, se hizo a un lado, invitándome, más por la fuerza que por gusto, a sentarme a su lado―. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

―¿De verdad te importa saberlo? Mañana no lo recordarás. Y con lo que acabo de decir, no insinúo nada, ¿de acuerdo?

Por un momento pensé que ya estaba hecho, que en cualquier momento subiríamos a su habitación o a la mía y haríamos el amor hasta amanecer. No era un hecho. Aún. Bueno, al menos ya estaba en su mesa y usaría todo, incluso mi dinero para pagarle más bebidas, para hundirme en ese hermosísimo cuerpo.

―No olvidaré tu nombre, lo prometo.

Sonreí seductoramente y después tomé un trago de mi vaso.

―Dime el tuyo y, tal vez, cuando terminemos aquí, te diga el mío.

―Soy Harry Potter, encantado ―extendí mi mano derecha, esperando a que me la estrechara. Draco miró con cansancio mi mano, suspiró y finalmente hizo lo que quería. Su piel era tan suave y pálida. Mi mirada se dirigió a su boca, ¿cómo se sentirían sus labios en los míos? ¿Serían tan dulces como los pensaba?

―¿Y qué te trae por estos lugares, Potter?

―Vacaciono, ¿y tú?

―Trabajo.

―¿En qué trabajas?

―Soy vicepresidente de una compañía.

―Tu papi es rico, supongo ―Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no negó nada―. Es aburrido, ¿no? Sentarse tras un escritorio, tomar las llamadas que te pasan las secretarias, asistir a las aburridas conferencias semanales.

―No sabes de eso, ¿cierto? ―me interrumpió. Si él supiera.

―Lo suficiente para criticarlo, sí. Hoy en día ya no me dedico a ello. Ahora cocino. Algún día podría prepararte una deliciosa tarta de fresas ―cuando uno habla del futuro y de una relación a largo plazo es más fácil que sucumban las personas. Ofreces la luna y las estrellas, siempre sabiendo que nada de eso ocurrirá.

―No lo creo, Potter ―antes de que diera el último trago a su vaso, yo ya le estaba pidiendo otro a la chica que no había perdido de vista toda la acción―. Por cierto, ¿pretendes embriagarme?

Sonreí. Obviamente era lo que quería. Y claro, no le iba a responder: "Sí, claro, ¿no es suficientemente evidente**¡** Tal vez si pido de una vez la botella…".

―No, ¿qué te hace pensar que sí?

―No sé, Potter, tal vez tu impulso repentino por pedir otra ronda sin que yo te lo haya pedido.

―¡Oh, eso! Temo que si se acaba el alcohol, se acabe la fiesta.

Una sonrisa ladeada se dibujó en el rostro de Draco. Aquel gesto lo hizo aún más encantador y poco faltó para que le arrancara la camisa y besara cada porción de su cuerpo. Poco a poco había acortado la distancia entre nosotros y percibí con mayor fuerza su aroma. Olía tan bien, su fragancia era fresca y juvenil y yo me moría por hundir mi nariz en él. Jamás un hombre me había enloquecido tanto, además, su indiferencia únicamente hacía que me excitara más.

―No te preocupes. El alcohol no es lo que me ata a esta mesa. Y descuida, tú tampoco lo haces.

―¿Entonces? ―¿estaría esperando a alguien? Esa persona se tendría que perder, yo no pensaba dejar en paz al rubiecito éste hasta no obtener lo que quería.

―Te dije que vengo por trabajo ―su mirada se dirigió a la entrada del bar―. Y ha llegado mi cliente, así que si me permites…

―¿A estas horas de la noche vas a hacer tratos?

―Es la mejor hora para los abogados para cerrar tratos. Anda, vete Potter ―no iba a retirarme sin oponer resistencia, lo quería en mi cama esa noche―. Si no te vas, no habrá otra noche.

Me gustaba cómo sonaba _otra noche_. Además, si yo no me iba, seguro que ni habría otra noche, ni habría sexo desenfrenado hoy. Con prisa, saqué una tarjeta de presentación de mi cartera y se la di a Draco.

―Por si necesitas algo ―dije a modo de despedida.

Aquella noche ya no tenía ganas de tomar, así que pagué mi parte y la de Draco y salí de allí. No estaba ebrio, ni cansado. Estaba ansioso y caliente y no importaba qué, el único al que quería en mi cama era a Draco. Nadie más podría satisfacer mis deseos, no importaba cuánto lo intentara.

Así, con unas ansias demoniacas, el deseo sexual insatisfechoy cero ganas de ligar, subí a mi habitación, esperando que una película, una cama y el frigo bar a reventar, fueran suficientes para calmarme un poco y hacer mi vida más leve durante la espera.

**xXx**

Al otro día no me molesté en levantarme temprano, ni en arreglarme para ir en búsqueda de mi presa. Yo sabía desde la noche anterior lo que deseaba y nada más podía interesarme por ahora. Cuando dieron las doce, salí a tomar el sol. Bajé, me recosté en una silla, pedí una margarita y esperé a que la tarde pasara.

En la alberca no había muchas personas. Era comprensible, no era temporada alta. Con algo de desgano me metí a nadar. Me gustaba más hacerlo en el mar, me sentía más libre en él, más poderoso. Me hubiera gustado ir a la playa. Por otro lado, no me quería alejar demasiado del hotel, esperaba coincidir con Draco en algún momento.

Al poco tiempo, me aburrí y me quedé suspendido en el centro, o lo que yo consideraba que era el centro, de la alberca.

―Hola ―me saludó una chica. ¡Dios! Esto de que no se me notara que era gay, no era divertido. Siempre sufriendo acosos de gente no deseada.

―Hola ―respondí cortésmente.

―¿Estás solo?

―Así parece ―la mujer sonrió más ampliamente y yo, confundido y sin saber muy bien cómo rechazarla, sonreí avergonzadamente.

―Tienes muy bonitos ojos y un cuerpo espectacular. ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Adele, mucho… ―ignoré por completo la mano de la chica. En una de las orillas de la alberca, estaba sentado Draco, con una sonrisa ladeada, seguramente riéndose de mi bochornosa situación. Dejé a la joven con la mano tendida hacia mí y nadé rápidamente hasta donde el rubio―. ¡IMBÉCIL!

―Lo siento, soy gay, amiga ―volteé un segundo para decírselo, sentía que se lo debía. Además, jamás me había gustado ser cruel. Después no sé qué sucedió a mis espaldas, de hecho, no me importó.

―Pobre ―fue todo lo que dijo Draco cuando llegué frente a él. No se mostraba en absoluto compadecido por la chica, más bien, parecía haber disfrutado su decepción y su pena. Los chicos malos no me iban, pero él tenía algo que hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionara con placer y lo deseara tanto, hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

―No te sientes mal por ella, ¿verdad?

―No realmente ―respondió. Si hubiese sido cualquier otro, me hubiera marchado ya y ese simple comentario hubiese roto todo encanto.

―Eres malo.

―¿Y aun así me eliges? ―mordí mis labios para ocultar la sonrisa que comenzaba a nacer. Tenía un punto.

―¿Esperas a otro cliente?

La ausencia de mi respuesta, seguro lo complació. Llevó un mechón escurridizo de su cabello, atrás de la oreja. Noté que estaba seco. Al rato me encargaría de remediar aquello. Aunque no sólo noté eso. Por primera vez me percaté de que frente a mí estaba completamente expuesto. Sus piernas desnudas, el traje de baño que dejaba tan poco a la imaginación, su torso completamente libre y sus pequeños y rosados pezones a la vista.

―No, hoy tengo el día libre.

―Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos? ―no tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contenerme y exigirle que fuéramos a mi habitación. La urgencia de besarlo allí seguía, pero tener sexo con un desconocido siempre me había parecido soso.

―Ya casi es la hora de la comida ―sus pies se removieron bajo el agua salpicándome un poco. Pensé que continuaría hablando, pero no lo hizo. Este tipo sólo se andaba con insinuaciones. Creo que después de todo, quien tendría que dar el paso, sería yo.

―Bien, entonces vamos a comer ―sacó sus pies del agua y se paró. La deliciosa vista que tuve de él, hizo que mis genitales se sintieran ansiosos. Me acerqué más a la orilla, presionando mi cuerpo contra la fría pared. No podía permitirme salir de allí con una dolorosa erección.

―De acuerdo. Te veo en media hora en la recepción, Potter.

Desde donde estaba, lo seguí con la mirada. De una silla tomó su toalla y la puso alrededor de su cuello, se colocó sus sandalias y agarró una maletita. Antes de alejarse de allí, me observó una última vez, me sonrió genuinamente y se dirigió al hotel.

Por mi mente pasó que no únicamente era guapo y elegante, sino que también era lindo.

Con rapidez subí hasta mi habitación, me bañé, me vestí lo mejor que pude (aunque ni de broma podría comparar mi estilo con el de Draco), lavé mis dientes, peiné mi cabello sin mucho éxito y me eché loción. Antes de que hubiesen pasado los treinta minutos, yo ya estaba listo, esperando en el lugar acordado.

―No me parecía que fueras de las personas puntuales ―sonreí. De hecho no lo soy, pero qué podía decirle: "por ti, guapo, me convierto".

―Las apariencias engañan.

―Bien, ¿nos vamos? Tengo mi carro esperando afuera. ¿Qué quisieras comer?

"A ti, por supuesto", quería decir. No lo hice.

―Lo único que se puede comer aquí. Mariscos.

Caminamos hacia la salida. Lo primero que noté fue el hermoso carro estacionado en la entrada. Yo no sé mucho de carros, pero más o menos recuerdo las conversaciones con mi mejor amigo. Supe de inmediato que "ser rico", ni siquiera describía a Draco.

―Bien. Conozco un lugar perfecto ―dijo mientras recibía las llaves de un trabajador del hotel.

Nos metimos en su lujoso automóvil. El interior estaba muy bien equipado, asientos de piel, estéreo, DVD… ¡Dios, cómo me fui a fijar en un pijo! No lo había tratado mucho. ¿Y si era insoportable? ¿O una persona despreciable?

No sabía hacia donde me dirigía. No había salido del hotel, principalmente porque todo lo bueno y lo necesario podía encontrarlo allí. El lugar era sencillamente hermoso. Si alguna vez volvía a Reino Unido, conseguiría una casa allí.

―¿Hasta cuándo estarás aquí? ―me preguntó Draco, tras un largo silencio.

―No sé. Posiblemente hasta el miércoles.

―¿Vienes muy seguido?

―No realmente. De hecho, es la segunda vez que visito este lugar. La primera fue por la boda de mis dos mejores amigos, quisieron hacerla aquí. Yo jamás había salido de Londres, si te soy sincero. Bueno, después de venir aquí por la boda, conseguí un trabajo en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Estados Unidos.

―¿No vives aquí, entonces?

―No, vivo en Nueva York.

Draco súbitamente se quedó callado. No comprendía el porqué de su sorpresa, en mi tarjeta decía claramente donde laboraba y los números telefónicos ni siquiera eran similares a los de Reino Unido.

―Parece que no le echaste ni un vistazo a la tarjeta que te di.

―Me has descubierto ―dijo sonriendo―. No estaba de humor aquella noche.

Esperaba que esta noche fuera diferente.

**xXx**

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Había tomado demasiado vino. Acerqué mi silla a la de Draco, seguí riendo de sus anécdotas. Tal vez ni siquiera eran divertidas, pero yo estaba ya muy tomado para percatarme de nada. Habíamos estado allí por horas y mientras más minutos pasaran, más me ganas me entraban de besarlo.

Me pareció divertido acariciar con mi pierna la suya, la restregué varias veces, mas Draco no se inmutó. Siguió hablando con su magnífica boca y esos dientes tan blancos. Su lengua bailoteaba con las palabras. Estaba llegando a mi límite.

Exploté.

Con un rápido movimiento, coloqué mi mano en su mejilla derecha y lo giré con cuidado hacia mí. Le sonreí encantadoramente y salvé la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Su boca era deliciosa, pequeña y suave. Mi lengua probó cada rincón de su cavidad húmeda, despacio, disfrutando de la sensación y de los sabores y del maravilloso momento. Mis párpados permanecieron cerrados en todo momento, imaginando el bello rostro de Draco.

Nos separamos por un momento, el suficiente para tomar aire, después, Draco me tomó por la nuca y me besó mucho más apasionadamente. Mordió mis labios, los lamió y finalmente se adentró a mi boca. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Era la gloria!

―¿Nos vamos? ―pregunté entre beso y beso.

―De acuerdo.

**xXx**

Draco besaba mi cuello, mientras que yo con prisa y poca paciencia, intentaba abrir la habitación. Si por mí fuera, si tan sólo no tuviera pudor, me lo hubiese follado en ese mismo pasillo.

A penas hizo clic la puerta, Draco se deshizo de su saco y después se dirigió a mí, desabotonando mi camisa y lanzándose directamente a mi pecho, lamiendo y succionando cada parte de mi piel. Mi cuerpo lo deseaba a todo él.

En la oscuridad no podía ver nada, pero podía sentir los dedos de Draco sobre mi espalda. Abrazados, besándonos, caminamos torpemente hacia la cama. Mis sentidos estaban atrofiados por culpa del alchol. Tropecé varias veces, casi caigo la última vez. Estúpido bote de basura.

―Cuidado ―dijo Draco en mi oído. Su aliento caliente e impregnado con un suave olor a vino, fue un tirón directo a mis bolas.

Nos acostamos en la cama. Draco estaba sobre mí, arrancándome gemidos con su experta lengua y sus dientes que se clavaban con algo de fiereza sobre mi hombro y cuello. Mis manos estaban firmemente agarradas de sus nalgas que, a su vez, se restregaban sobre mi pene erecto. Si no paraba me correría pronto y como si hubiese leído mi mente se detuvo, se hizo a un lado.

Si no estuviese tan ebrio hubiese sabido qué hacer, por suerte él dio las órdenes.

―Quítate la ropa.

Me paré sobre la alfombra. Con torpeza me quité el pantalón y el bóxer, perdiendo el equilibrio en el proceso y teniendo que apoyarme sobre la cama. Los calcetines fueron un problema, pero logré sacarlos exitosamente.

―No te has desvestido ―noté que Draco seguía luciendo su camisa de algodón y su pantalón de tela ligera, sólo sus pies estaban desnudos.

―Siéntate frente a mí.

No dije más. No sé si era por la ebriedad o por la mirada de Draco que prometía la mejor noche de mi vida. Obedecí. Me senté frente a él con las piernas extendidas.

―Abre las piernas.

Jamás me había sentido tan expuesto. La luz a penas nos iluminaba, no supe en qué momento la lámpara del buró había sido encendida.

―Tengo raras... ―su pie se dirigió peligrosamente a mi entrepierna, pensar en lo que haría me encendió aún más― ...mmm, filias.

Con suavidad masajeó mi pene con su pie. Jamás había hecho algo como aquello, pero la mera imagen hizo que mi miembro se sintiera demasiado al borde. A Draco aquello no pareció importarle, ni siquiera por el poco líquido que escurrió por sus dedos. Después de unos minutos de ver cómo jugaba Draco con sus pies en mis testículos y sentir la suave planta brindándome placer, creí que no podría más.

―Ya, por favor, por favor ―rogué.

Draco paró, en su faz se dibujó una sonrisa de superioridad. Era tan jodidamente sexy este hombre. Gateé sobre el colchón para ir hacia él, besé sus labios con lentitud, así como sus mejillas y su cuello, mientras desabotonaba su pantalón.

―¿Tienes lubricante y condones?

Sí, claro que tenía, pero para ir por ellos tendría que detenerme y no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera hacerlo.

―No haremos nada si no los traes ―susurró a mi oreja Draco.

Medio mareado, medio enfadado fui hasta la maleta donde los ocultaba y volví con urgencia a la cama. Abracé a Draco desesperadamente, repartí pequeños besos en su barbilla, me restregué contra su cuerpo aún vestido. Una mano intrusa bajó hasta mis nalgas, posicionándose entre ellas y, mientras yo seguía en mi ardua labor de complacer a Draco con mi lengua y con mis manos que pellizcaban a través de la camisa los pezones de Draco, un dedo se coló por mi ano.

Dejé de lado las caricias y me abracé al cuerpo de Draco, asustado. Jamás me habían penetrado, no obstante, no dije nada. No sé, tal vez porque me gustaba la idea de ser cogido por aquel hombre de belleza sobrenatural, tal vez porque estaba demasiado extasiado por el vino y nuestro encuentro sexual.

―Abre más las piernas Harry ―dijo Draco besándome y pronunciando mi nombre con una dulzura avasallante.

Un segundo dedo se hundió y antes de que me acostumbrara completamente a su intromisión, entró un tercero. Dolía, pero a la vez se sentía como el mejor momento del mundo. Además, mi cuerpo no podía mentir, lo estaba disfrutando. Todo yo temblaba de excitación.

Con cuidado, preparó mi entrada. No podía ver su rostro en la posición que estábamos, aunque podía imaginar su cara de placer. Cuando sus dedos salieron, relajé mi cuerpo. Lo mejor estaba a punto de llegar.

―¿Qué quieres que haga ahora, Harry?

Chupó mis hombros, enrollando su lengua alrededor de mi piel. Aquello seguro dejaría marcas.

―Por favor, Draco ―lo único que hice fue restregar mi trasero en su polla enhiesta.

Me apartó con las dos manos recostándome sobre la cama. Con cuidado, se colocó el condón y lubricó más mi culo. Cuando estuvo listo, se colocó entre mis piernas y después puso estas sobre sus hombros.

Por un momento sentí miedo. Mi mandíbula se tensó y mis ojos se abrieron con horror. De pronto no me sentía ni tan ebrio, ni tan valiente. La desinhibición se había esfumado en un segundo.

―Dime, Harry, ¿es tu primera vez?

Entrecerré los párpados. Quería hacer como que yo era un experto, sin embargo, sabía que mis reacciones no eran las de uno y Draco lo notaba.

―Sí.

Draco sonrió y se inclinó para plantar pequeños besos sobre mi rostro y cuello. Acarició mi torso y mis piernas de manera sugerente. Sentí que volvía a arder de deseo.

―Relájate Harry, al principio dolerá ―posicionó su pene en mi entrada―, pero te prometo que lo disfrutarás al final.

Poco a poco se hundió en mí, mordí mis labios en un vano intento de sofocar los gritos. Joder, cómo dolía. Las primeras penetraciones fueron lentas, medidas. Draco conseguía aliviar un poco mi sufrimiento, colmándome de caricias y besando mi boca con pasión desmedida.

Poco a poco los movimientos se fueron haciendo más frenéticos y el placer fue mezclado con el dolor. Cuando golpeó mi próstata, sentí oleadas de éxtasis viajar por mi cuerpo. Yo estaba demasiado metido en mis sensaciones que había olvidado por completo en auto complacerme, sin embargo, no fue necesario, los expertos y pálidos dedos se hicieron cargo.

―Eres tan estrecho Harry, puedo sentir como me acoges, ¡oh Dios, oh!

Draco gimió unas palabras más y después se corrió. Poco después yo también lo hice. Jamás había sentido un orgasmo tan placentero.

Me acurruqué en los brazos después de que tirara el condón al bote. Su aroma me encantaba. Me hubiera gustado sentir su piel desnuda contra mí, me hubiera gustado desvestirlo en ese instante, no obstante, debido a mi estado y al sueño que me invadía, lo dejé.

―Draco, eres genial.

―No recuerdo haberte dicho mi nombre-

―No lo hiciste. Draco, me gustas, oh, cómo me gustas.

―No lo dices en serio.

―Estoy muy ebrio ―dije, mi mente desfallecía lentamente.

―Lo sé Harry, lo sé.

Antes de caer completamente dormido, creí haber escuchado en el tono un deje de melancolía.

**xXx**

El sol lastima mis ojos, la cabeza está que me estalla. ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, hagan que ese puto claxon se calle! No puedo pensar más que en el dolor agudo que se extiende por todo mi cráneo. ¿Por qué me está ocurriendo esto?

De repente, todas las imágenes vienen a mi mente, sin orden se arremolinan juntas. Entreabro los párpados sólo para comprobar que Draco ya no está aquí, junto a mí. Ojalá no hubiese tomado tanto. Ahora ni siquiera puedo pensar correctamente. Esto me pasa por imbécil.

Con mucho trabajo me incorporo. Un dolor se extiende por mi espalda. Más imágenes vienen a mi mente: el cuerpo pálido de Draco empujándose una y otra vez, mi próstata sintiendo el placer de ser golpeada, combinado con el dolor de la primera vez. Qué maravillosa noche fue y si no hubiera estado tan ebrio, seguramente recordaría los detalles.

Me apresuro a ir al baño. Necesito vomitar, necesito que se me baje la borrachera. Debo hablar con Draco, pronto. Necesito decirle con urgencia que ayer fue la mejor noche de mi vida y él es el acompañante perfecto. Debo confesarle mis miedos y mis inseguridades, pero también hacerle ver que desde ahora sólo soy de él y, ¡Dios, jamás pensé decir esto!, él prácticamente es un desconocido, pero me encanta y siento que podría pasar toda mi vida a su lado.

Debemos conocernos, sí, pero en eso no hay problema porque yo estoy más que dispuesto a hablarle sobre mí y a escuchar lo que él tenga que decir. Al fin y al cabo, tiempo es lo que nos sobra.

Una última arcada me hace volver todo. Odio embriagarme. No suelo hacerlo y no sé por qué la noche anterior lo hice. Fue Draco y su estúpida generosidad, llenándome la copa cada vez que yo daba el último trago. Y lo peor es que fue con vino.

Los lentes de contacto me lastiman, así que me los saco antes de salir del baño. Me lavo los dientes y me echo agua en la cara, sintiendo que me revitaliza un poco. Con desgano regreso a la habitación. Busco a tientas mis lentes sobre el buró y cuando por fin me los pongo, veo que, sobre ese mismo mueble, hay una nota.

La caligrafía es perfecta. Tan como Draco.

La leo. La releo tres veces.

_Harry, hoy me iré. Fue una noche maravillosa, eres un excelente amante. Prometo jamás olvidarla.  
>Adiós.<em>

Y no acabo de creer lo que mis ojos leen.

Antes de que la desesperación me invadiera, di vuelta a la hoja, buscando algo más. Suspiré de alivio cuando, en el reverso, con letra mucho más pequeña, estaba escrito:

_Oh, Dios, me hubiera encantado ver tu reacción, seguramente no te faltaron ganas de llamar a la recepción y preguntar todo acerca de mí. Es cierto que me voy, pero no te preocupes, la siguiente semana te iré a visitar al restaurante ése en el que laboras. Espérame con ansias. Tuyo, Draco Malfoy._


End file.
